The Wrong Guy
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: Nick is in love with his best friend Miley, but is there even a way for them to be together, when she's engaged, to the guy Nick thinks isn't the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood there in shock as she flaunted her finger. Everyone smiled and 'oohed' and 'ahed' why wouldn't they? It was huge...

She looked at me with this huge smile. But I kept staring at the blinding diamond on her finger. She was getting married, my best friend and the love of my life was getting married.

(Flashback; 2 years ago)

I stared at the TV as I held my best friend, miley's, head on my lap. She turned her head and looked at me.

"What if we got married?"

I laughed and looked at her, "what?"

She sat up, "you know, what if in a couple years we fell in love and got married."

I smiled; funny thing was I was already in love with her, "what if we did?"

"That's what I'm asking! See in movies the best friends always end up together! Even when they don't know it!"

"Ah, I see. You're comparing our lives with a chick flick movie? I'm disappointed."

She laughed, "I guess it would be kind of silly. I mean we've been best friends since what? Kindergarten! So I seriously doubt we'll end up in love and get married."

Right then my heart sank, I knew she wouldn't ever love me the way I did, but it still hurt to know. But I didn't show my disappointment, I smiled. "Well you did have a thing for me in kindergarten."

She gasped, "Liar! You loved me!"

"Oh ya? Who was the one who kissed me?"

"You just won't let that go! I only did it for your gold fish."

I nodded, "sure you did."

She hit my arm, "it's the truth."

"Miley Ray, did you just hit me?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." she stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room laughing.

"That's it!" I laughed and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Present day)

"Nick! I'm getting married!"

I faked a smile and hugged her, "I know! That's amazing miles."

She let go and looked at her ring, "ugh isn't it gorgeous?"

I slowly nodded, "beautiful."

Suddenly someone walked in, "Miley."

Miley turned around and smiled even wider, "Liam!" she ran to her fiancé and hugged him tight. I thought it would be impossible for them to ever let go.

He let go and looked at me, "hey Nick."

I nodded, "Liam."

Liam looked at Miley, "you ask him?"

I looked at Miley confused, "ask me what?"

She smiled, "I almost forgot!" she took my hand, "Nick?"

"Ya?"

"Um... Since my dad can't be here... To um... Give me away..."

Shit.

"I was wondering if you would do it."

"Me?"

She nodded, "well of course! You're my best friend! I wouldn't want it any other way."

I gulped, how could I resist when she looked at me that way? I looked around to see everyone looking at me. There was no way I could refuse in front of friends and miley's family. So I did something I knew I'd regret, I nodded, "of course!"

She squealed and hugged me, "thank you Nicky!"

Liam smiled, "thanks man."

Great, first I find out my best friends getting married to a douche bag and now I have the "honor" to give her away to him. This day just couldn't get any worse.

(Flashback; 4 years ago)

I looked at Miley as tears flooded down her face. I couldn't bear to see her like this, how was it possible for such a beautiful and strong girl to cry and be as sad as she was now? I squeezed her hand tighter.

She looked up at me and laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel the tears seep through my suit as she cried.

"May he rest in peace" said the preacher.

Was this a dream? Or was this actually happening. Practically my second dad, dead... And I was at his funeral holding his daughter in my arms. But though he was gone, I remember he had once told me, "If anything happens, take care of miles for me."

Now he was gone, and I was now supposed to watch over Miley no matter what the circumstances.

Miley sat down on the couch and played with her fingers. I slowly sat next to her and put my arm around her for comfort.

"There were so many things we didn't get to do. And there were so many things I wanted to say... Now he's gone."

"Miles, he might be gone, but he'll always be with you no matter what."

She nodded, "I know..."

"Just remember, he died to save many lives. Fighting for his country, you couldn't ask for a braver and more generous father."

I kissed her forehead and we just sat there in silence as she cried, and I found myself shedding tears too.


	3. Chapter 3

(Present day)

That night I sat in my living room with my brothers watching the football game.

Joe jumped up, "yes! Take that faggots!"

Kevin looked at me, "you ok man?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

Joe laughed, "Maybe because you're giving the love of your life away to some douchie!" Kevin hit him in the arm, "shit man! That hurt!"

"Shut up Joe."

I shrugged, "I mean I'm not totally excited, but at least miley's happy. So what she's getting married and I'm giving her away. She's happy, that's all that matters to me."

"You sure? Cause if this was Danielle I'd probably punch the guy and tell her I love her."

I laughed, "for you ya. But I mean you got her so it doesn't matter. All I want is miles to be happy."

"Whatever you say. Anyways, I got to get home to the wife and kids." Kevin stood up and patted my back. "Later. Joe, need a ride?"

He shook his head, "nah, I'm crashing here."

Kevin shrugged, "Kay, bye guys."

I looked at Joe, "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Kay, night bro."

(Flashback; 4 months ago)

Miley walked into my apartment with a smile. She jumped onto my couch and looked at me.

"Best date of my life!"

I sat next to her, "um... What?"

"Oh yeah! Ok, so Demy had me told about this guy she met in yoga class, and his name is Liam. And she said he was totally hot and seemed perfect for me. And you know what I have against blind dates, but she begged and begged. I gave in." she paused to make sure I was catching on, I nodded, "so today Liam took me to this restraunt downtown and it was called... Serendipity. Cutest place ever! Ugh he's so cute and nice."

I was kind of shocked, "wow." I laughed a little, "So that was a lot to take in."

"I know, I know. But I mean come on, we haven't talked in forever because of you working at the hospital all the time, and I'm always out working on finding a record deal."

I understood, lately we seemed so distant; it was hard to get a hold of each other lately. "So you going to see him again?"

She nodded, "next Wednesday night."

(Present day)

Liam looked at me with disgust, "you love Miley!"

I frowned, "what?"

"You heard me! You've always been in love with Miley! But guess what? She mine, we're getting married, and you're giving her away. Because you don't have the balls to confess."

I gulped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He got closer glaring, "you are such a liar! But news flash, she loves me, she'll NEVER love you!"

I looked down the looked up to see Miley standing there, "Miley..."

"We're best friends, how could you love me? Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie!"

"But you didn't tell the truth about how you felt. And I'm guessing you don't even want to give me away!"

I could feel the tears form, "Miley, I-"

She stopped me, "it doesn't matter anyways, I didn't need you." she looked at Liam and smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her, "shall we?"

"Yes!" she linked her arm with his, and then looked at me, "bye nick." and with that, she was gone...

I shot up from my bed with sweat dripping down my forehead. It was all a dream... Thank god. I looked at the clock to see it read 3:35, I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and walked out to the living room.

Joe slept on the couch with one leg falling off the couch. He snored so loud, probably caused the dream, but I knew that was a lie. I walked to my fridge and poured myself a cup of water. I looked out the window and saw pure blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS!:D So here's part 4! Sorry my chapters aren't very long:/ but i just have it planned out and all. I hope you guys like it, i tried my best to put creativity and feeling into nick's character. Anyways, I probably won't update tomorrow, since, well, it's Christmas and all:D Aren't you excited? I can't believe it came so quickly! Well for me at least. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I LOVE REVIEWS! I'm not asking for much, just what you think about it:) Comments always make me happy! I check my email everyday to see if i get any, and it would be a great gift from you guys:) Anyways, enjoy!**

(Flashback; high school- 8 years ago)

There was a tapping against my window; I sat up to see it was 4:02 in the morning. Usually I'd be upset that I woke up so early, but I knew the reason for it.

I walked to my window and opened it to let in a black figure into my room.

"sorry." they said

"It's ok, bad dream?"

The figure took off her hood, to expose her silky tan skin. Miley nodded, "ya... It was of daddy."

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, "he's ok."

"What if he's not? I miss him so much!"

"Sshh." I rubbed her back, assuring her father would be alright.

She pulled away and wiped the tears rolling down her cheek, "I'll take the floor."

"No," I shook my head, "you can sleep on the bed, and I'll take the floor."

"I can't do that, it's bad enough I woke you up so early just to whine about dreams. But now I'm going to make you sleep on the floor! What kind of friend would I be?"

I smiled, "Miley, you're not making me, I want to! Take the bed, it's no big deal."

She gave me a huge hug, "your the bestest friend ever."

I smiled, "you are too. Now get some rest."

She nodded, and then crawled into my bed as I lay on the floor with a pillow and blanket.

(Present day)

"Nick! Get up!"

My head shot up from what seemed like the kitchen counter, I wiped the side if my mouth to feel drool all over.

"That's growdy man..." Joe said making a bitter face.

"Shut up." I said with a groan.

"What time is it?"

Joe looked at the clock, "1:30... You slept long! I woke up and went to the bathroom, when I came back I noticed you sleeping here. What happened last night?"

"I guess when I came to get a drink this morning I fell asleep."

"I guess!"

Then something snapped in my mind, "Wait... What time did you say it was?"

"1:30?"

"Damnit!" I stood up fast and dashed to the bathroom.

Joe followed, "what's going on?"

"I was supposed to meet Miley at star bucks at 1:00!"

"Oh ya! She called."

I opened the door, "what?"

Joe scratched his neck, guilty obviously, "well, around 1, Miley called asking where you were. I said you were still sleeping. So she said 'oh, ok, well, tell him to call when he wakes."

"Joe! You idiot! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well! You looked so peaceful! And it's bad luck to wake someone up!"

I groaned, "You're stupid, did you know that?"

He nodded, "I've been told once or twice... Ok, 6 or 7 times?"

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed the oh-so-familiar numbers; I put it to my ears as it rung.

"Hey this miley's cell! Sorry I couldn't answer your call. Hopefully you aren't in jail and need me to bail you out! Anyways, just leave a message and I'll call back ASAP!"

I sighed, "Hey miles, it's Nick. Sorry about our lunch meet. Just wanted to call to see if you wanted to reschedule... Maybe to tomorrow? Or maybe some other day this week? Whichever one fits your schedule and all. Well, um, sorry, again. Joes an idiot. Call back, I guess. Bye, oh! And it's Nick... Well I said that already, just wanted to make sure you knew. Anyways bye. Call back! Kay... Bye!" I hung up, smacking my head.

Joe smirked, "that was soooooo junior high! You said 'bye' like 3 times! And you told her you were Nick... Twice. That was immature."

"Your immature dick weed!"

"Whoa! No need to use that kind of language! And what's the big deal anyway? Oh...! I get it! You want to spend as much time with Miss Cyrus as soon as possible before she turns into Mrs. Hemsworth!"

I glared at Joe, "get out my house."

He held his hands up in surrender, "ok! I'm out!" he walked to the door and as he left he yelled out, "sooooo immature... Dick weed!"

I still hadn't heard from Miley, so I decided to step into her work to see if she was around. I opened the door and the bell rung as I entered, to signal a customer had arrived.

"Welcome to wall of sounds music." Demi lifted he head from the counter, "oh hey Nick! Funny seeing you here!" she said sarcastically.

"Hi Demi, always a pleasure to see you. Where's Miley?"

She sighed, "Damn Nick, sorry, but... She left work early."

"What?"

She walked out from behind the counter, "yup! Liam came in and they left."

I groaned, "Great."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Ya ya. Thanks anyways, bye."

"Bye!"

**Thanks for reading:) And again, hope you comment! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

That night I sat at the kitchen table playing with my dinner. Watching as the spaghetti slid through the fork. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it.

Miley walked in, "ugh!"

I looked at her confusingly, "is everything ok?"

"No!"

I scratched my head, "want to talk about it?"

Miley sat on my couch, "sorry... I just, today wasn't good."

"What happened?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"So Liam picked me up from work today and we went out to look at wedding invitations and catering. Well we were walking around and as I asked him about things he just didn't seem to care! And so I asked him if he even cared! Then we got into a fight... I haven't talked to him in an hour."

A whole hour? That must hurt. I looked at Miley, "he's just probably nervous. Ya know? I mean he's a guy, us men don't really know how to plan weddings or what would be best for a wedding."

"I guess..."

"You want dinner?"

She smiled, "yes!"

(Flashback; 5 months ago)

I grabbed a coffee and sat next to Miley, "so, how's that yoga guy?"

She laughed, "His names Liam. And we're doing great actually; we've gone out several of times. I think we can actually call ourselves a couple."

"Have you guys kissed?"

She shook her head, "nope."

"Then you can't call yourselves a couple." She punched me in the arm, "ow! Fine whatever, you're a couple."

She smiled, "thank you."

"Do you like him?"

She nodded, "I do. He's really cute and funny. He seems to never run out of things to talk about."

"Hmmm, sounds like my kind of guy."

"Shut up Nick." she said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

She put her head on my shoulder, "thanks."

I could feel the pain in my heart grow bigger. But I tried to ignore it; there was absolutely nothing I could do, so why even try? She was dating someone else... I clearly needed to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

(Present day; 3 weeks later)

Miley turned around in her white flowing dress, it was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at her.

She looked at me, "what do you think?"

"Damn Miley, you're gorgeous!"

She blushed, "really?"

I nodded, "absolutely."

"Thanks for helping me Nick; you've been great these last couple of weeks."

"No problem, Miley. I'd do anything for you."

She walked over and kissed me on the cheek, "your amazing Nick." then she walked to the dressing room and changed.

I sighed; this was probably the hardest thing in my life. Watching my best friend, which however is the love of my life, try on dresses for her wedding! And I'm not the groom!

A lady who helped Miley looked at me, "it must be hard, huh?"

I looked at her, "what?"

"You know, helping her out with her wedding?"

I shrugged, "its ok. She isn't as picky and crazy as those brides you see on TV."

"I'm not talking about the bride, I'm talking about you. And how hard it must be helping her out, considering you love her."

"Shit."

She laughed, "Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret. But I have a question, why are you doing it?"

I sighed, "Because she's happy, and I guess if I didn't, shed be a wreck. Her 'fiancé' isn't what you'd call helpful. He's kind of a bastard if you ask me, but then again he's marrying Miley. So I guess of course I'd think that. But my brothers are always asking me that. 'Nick? Why are you helping her out?' 'Nick! You love her, why are you putting up with this shit!' well, the answer is, I don't care if I love her, or that I'll never be with her. I just want her happy, that's all I'll ever want for her."

"Wow," the lady looked at me with a smile, "you do love her."

"Always have."

I sat there, waiting for Miley to come out. After about 5 minutes later, I got worried. I knocked on the dressing room door.

"Miley? Are you in there?"

Nothing.

I tried to open it, to find it open. The dress left behind, but no Miley... I didn't even see her go out. I walked back out and went to the counter.

"Did you see a girl with brown wavy hair, Tanish skin? She was wearing a blue top and jeans?"

The lady nodded, "ya, she walked out about 5 minutes ago? She looked quite upset."

I ran my hand through my hair, shit, she must've heard me talking, "ok, thanks." I ran out to my car, but to see her nowhere in sight. I got in and drove to her apartment.

When I got there her window light was on. I ran up and knocked on the door. Miley opened the door but she didn't smile, or say hi.

"Miley, what happened?"

"Don't play stupid with me Nick."

I sighed, "Did you hear?"

"Ya nick! I did! The fact that you love me? And supposedly always have! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey Miley! Guess what? I love you! And I always have! From the first day I've met you!'"

She looked frustrated, "god! Nick! I'm getting married?"

"I know that! It's not like I meant for you to hear any of that!"

"But I did."

I sighed, "Ya... You did."

"I'm guessing you don't want to give me away, huh?"

"I never said that. Sure, it wasn't my first choice, but I'm not going to leave you out in the cold!"

"We're best friends..." she looked at me with tears.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Maybe... We should, stay away from each other. Just for a while, so you can get your head straight."

I looked at her in disbelief, "for me to get my head straight? My head has been straight! If it wasn't I would've told you! I knew full on what the consequences of telling you, and what would happen for feeling this way! You think we need to take a break from each other? It's not like I can't hold my feelings, what do you think I've been doing for all these years?"

"Nick, I'm just saying, I think we should just stay away from each other."

"Bull shit Miley! But whatever, you want to stay away? Fine!" with that I left, I stomped furiously down the stairs a back to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! I hope you didn't party too hard;) Well I can't say I didn't party too hard! jk So here is the next chapter:D I hope you guys like it! And PLEASE review! I love reading what you guys think! always make me smile. **

I slammed the cup on the counter and held my hand up, "hit me again."

The bar tender shook her head and grabbed another, "tough night?"

"You could say that."

"Want to tell me about it?"

I looked at her and she gave me a reassuring look, "she told me we needed a break from each other."

"Ouch."

"And we weren't even dating."

"Double ouch."

"Tell me about it. We were best friends... Then she found out how I felt. She told me we needed a break, because she couldn't deal with this, a week before her wedding."

The girl shook her head, "wedding, huh?"

"Ya... To an ass hole too."

"Those are the worst. So tell me, if you love her... Why have you kept it in?"

"Because I thought if I told her, it would ruin all the respect she had for me that our relationship would fall apart. And I was right..."

"Look, love comes in all different ways, but usually how they end up? It's the best friends that turn out to have the strongest love. Think about it, I hope everything works out. Got another customer." with that, she left to help some drunk guy out.

I kept getting drinks, till the point I couldn't walk straight. I got up and walked outside, I knew better than to drive, so I walked.

I pounded on the door till Miley came to the door, "Nick... I thought I told you-"

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for your ass hole fiancé."

"Nick! Your drunk, go home."

"Not, until, I see your faggot fiancé!"

Liam came to the door; "Miley is everything ok?" he looked at me, "Nick, what you are doing here?"

I smirked, "you bastard."

"Excuse me?" Liam walked really close to me.

"You heard me! I said! You are a bastard!"

"Go home Nick, your drunk!" he yelled.

"fine." then I turned around and stumbled to leave, but before I left I turned around then punched Liam in the face. He fell to the floor and Miley ran to him.

"Nick!"

I turned around and looked at Miley, "have a fun life, you deserve It." with that, I left.

**Review:) **


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I found myself lying on the couch. The sink turned off, I sat up and saw Kevin walk to me.

He handed me a glass of water and some Advil, "what happened to me?" I asked.

Kevin sat next to me, "well, you came to my apartment and told me you would like some waffles and hot chocolate. I realized you were drunk, so I brought you back home."

I groaned, "I feel like shit."

"You look like it to."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and did I mention? You went over to miley's and punched Liam in the face."

My eyes widened, "I did what?"

"You heard me."

"Shit! I have to go talk to Miley!" I stood up then hurried and sat down as my head pounded. "Damn my head hurts."

Kevin looked at me, "serves you right. Nick, I understand your mad about Miley and all, but god! Do you have to be such an ass hole?"

"Me? An ass hole? I held it in for 13 years! You think I'm an ass hole? Ok so I was stupid for one night! But you can't blame me! I watched her date guy after guy; do you know how that felt? And when she said she was engaged! Damnit! I could feel my heart tear apart! That moment I knew I'd never be with her! So ok, I punched that ass in the face, but come on! Kevin! I love her for god sakes!" a lump grew in my throat but I swallowed it down.

Kevin looked at me and sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok... But man, I have to go say sorry."

"You think she'll talk to you?"

I shook my head, "no... But I have to try."

I walked up to miley's door, I slowly knocked. I heard someone pause the TV and walk to the door. But no one answered, but I could see a shadow under the door, so I knew she stood there.

I sighed, "I understand I'm the last person you want to see, and I promise I'll leave... But just hear me out. Miley, remember when we were kids? And, we used to always say that we'd never ever! Stop being best friends? Well, I meant it. And once I started to feel the way I did for you, I knew that I wasn't going to ever let that get in the way of our friendship. Though you now know how I feel, doesn't mean we need to give up everything! All those late nights on the phone, the laughs we shared over who could burp the loudest after chugging down a whole liter of coke, every tear you shed after your dad died, and even before he died. Miley, just because I might love you... Doesn't mean that this friendship was a waste and you have to throw it all away. I understand that you'll never love me again, and that Liams all you'll ever want... But I just want you to know that, our friendship means so much more to me than anything else. You're my best friend Miley... Always will... That's all, I'll leave now." I stood there, hoping she might answer the door, but nothing happened. I sighed, knowing that that was all I would ever be able to do.

As I walked back to the car, I felt tears fall from my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. I stared back up at her apartment, then left. There was nothing I could do to change her mind, next week shed be married and off to her honeymoon. I had always known that I'd never be with her, I just didn't know it would hurt this bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've just been really busy and all. This is a REALLY short chapter, and i'm sorry for that, but i felt i should end the chapter with what the ending is. I hope you enjoy it, even though it wasn't that long. So i only have one more chapter left:( sad! haha oh well, i have many more stories coming up! hope you guys check them out when they come out! most likely they'll be niley. so ya:)**

(1 week later)

I sat on my couch sipping from my bottle of beer. The door bell rang, I stood up and answered the door to find my brother in a suit... he looked good, and... well groomed. "hey man." I said, I looked at him in his suit, "you look good."

He smiled, "thanks... So I'm guessing you're not going to the wedding?" Gesturing to my sweats and t-shirt.

I nodded, "ya, I doubt they'll let me in. And well, it would hurt too much to watch them anyways."

"I understand. Hey man, I'm sorry that... Things didn't work out, between you guys. She's missing out on a great guy, I hope you know that."

"Thanks Joe." and I did mean that.

He gave me a small smile, "ya... I just came by to see how you were doing. Kevin told me you stayed in your apartment all week?"

I nodded, "ya, but don't worry about me. you better go, the wedding starts in half an hour."

"Ya, um... well I guess I'll come by later than, ok?"

"sure, sounds good." then Joe walked down the hall waving one more time before walking into the elevator, then he was gone.

I walked to the couch and sat down. I thought about what the bartender had told me the other night. I really wanted to believe she was right, that maybe there was some hope for me and Miley, but now I know, there was nothing I could possibly do. I did have my chance to have her, well maybe not, but there was a chance to tell her how I felt, but I was too stupid to ever tell her. I just had to wait, and now that I told her, it was far too late, she was getting married now, to a man who honestly... I do have to say, he's a good guy. I just didn't want to believe it, I knew he would never hurt Miley, ever! He isn't that kind of guy, Liam's a good hearted man, who loves Miley... I guess it's for the best, they were perfect for each other, I wasn't anywhere near perfect for Miley. I was a jerk, and I'm screwed up! Why would Milet ever love me anyway? I just wish I could've gone through that wedding, walked her down the isle. I felt so ashamed that I couldn't do what Billy had asked me... I couldn't take care of her little girl. The girl who once thought that unicorns did exist, and that thought if you wished a wish on the first star you saw you'd get granted a wish, the little girl who once told me she loved me, and that we'd be best friends till the end of time. I couldn't walk her down the isle today because I let my feelings get in the way... I didn't mean for her to over hear my conversation, but I could've saved our relationship so that today I could've at least watched her be happy. What was I thinking? Going over there and punching Liam? Now I know for sure Liam will always be the one for Miley... not me...

I stared at the clock and waited for the long hand to land on the 12, that would be the time the wedding ended, and then she would be married to Liam, they'd be happy and in love, and she wouldn't have to worry about me ruining her life anymore. It was 1:45; 2:00 was just 14 more minutes. This was pure agony, I don't even know why I was sitting here waiting for the moment when I know for sure she wasn't single anymore, and she wasn't mine... nor would she ever be...

I stood up aggrivated with myself and what I was doing to myself, "just be 2 already! God damnit!"

Then suddenly the door bell rang, I looked over at the door. Who would be here? Half of the people I know were at the wedding watching the two happy people get married. I walked over and opened the door, I stood there shocked as I saw someone I never thought I'd see at my doorsteps...

"Liam?"


	10. Chapter 10 last part

**Yay! The last part! well kinda, i mean it's the end and that's sad. but it just means that i can start my new story! whooo:) well i hope you enjoy this last part... i know it's not good but it's really hard to make good endings, well for me that is. i just hope you like my attempt at finishing a story!:) so i guess you can like it or not, but here it is. i hope you guys read the story that i have coming up, if you haven't made me an author alert, do it! cause i really want you guys to read my new story:) it's niley! so hope you like this**

"Hey Nick..." Liam said.

Why was he here? He should be at the alter getting married to Miley, though I didn't want to believe it, I had to. I looked at the clock to see it was 5 minutes passed 2, did I get the time of the wedding wrong? I couldn't have, I had read over the invitation 20 times... "What the hell are you doing here?"

He scratched his head, "look, I heard everything you said last week."

"What do you mean?" I was hoping he wasn't meaning when I went over to Miley's to apologize.

"Well, when you came to apologize, I was the one at the door, not Miley. I heard everything you said to her." Shit... he was meaning that...

I sighed, "So? What are you doing here Liam!" The fact that he wasn't at the church confused me... alot!

"I couldn't go through with the wedding..."

I hadn't processed that through my head when he said it, I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as I thought over what he had said, he didn't go through with is? "Why not? Miley loves you!"

He shook his head, "no she doesn't..."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "ever since she found out you loved her, all she's been doing was watch old videos, look at pictures, and just read over old emails. And in the middle of the night, she's been saying your name in her dreams. Nick, she loves you, though she won't admit it."

"So you just left her at the altar?" I wanted to punch him for hurting Miley, and for her leaving her alone at her wedding! but then again I didn't, I had thought for sure I wouldn't have a chance with Miley, ever! Though, now that Liam and Miley weren't getting married, did that mean I was getting a second chance?

He nodded, "ya, I guess you could say that. I told her that she deserved someone who truly belonged with her, that wasn't me though."

"I don't know what to say."

He smiled a little, "don't say anything to me, and go find Miley. She's damsel in distress and needs her prince."

"I guess you aren't an ass hole after all."

He shrugged, "guess not."

I patted his shoulder, "thanks man."

"You don't need to thank me. I should thank you; you're the one that made me realize what a mistake we were going through. Go get her."

I smiled then ran to my car and off to the altar. On my way to the alter, I thought about what I would do when I got there. What if she had left? Then again, what if she was there? What would I do? What would I say? Was I supposed to run to her and kiss her like in movies? Or was I supposed to just talk with her and see where that got us? Then I thought, I would just have to let fate take the wheel, whatever happened, happens... As soon as I reached it, no one was there. I walked in to find Miley sitting at a piano in her dress.

I walked up to her and sat right next to her, pounding a key, "hey..."

She didn't look at me, "hi..."

"I'm sorry, about your wedding."

She shrugged, "it's ok, it just wasn't meant to be."

I nodded, "ya..."

She looked up at me, "look, I'm sorry Nick."

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything, you were just doing the best you could and try save your marriage."

"Well,"

I nodded, "right, sorry."

She looked at me and smiled, "I feel like an idiot for not seeing it before."

"Seeing what?"

"The way when I look in your eyes my stomach turns, when you speak to me I can't help but smile, and how every time I'm with you I feel safe. I don't know why I didn't realize it before... How madly in love I was with you. I guess I did realize it before, I was just scared to embrace it. The fact that I was in love with my best friend, scared me! I didn't want anything to change, like if everything turned out wrong and we would lose each other forever, though I guess I was losing you by telling you to stay away. God I feel-"

I stopped her before she could say any more, and took her face in my hands and kissed her, I pulled away, "man, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that, and do that."

"I bet." she laughed, and then kissed me again.

I guess you could say that everything turned out well, well... it did! I got my best friend in the end after all. We are happily in love and I didn't have to watch her be with other guys anymore, which relieved me, because that hurt tons! But now I can say that I'm truly happy and see her without wishing to die cause I couldn't have her... Anyways! That's the end... for now of course, I think she's the right girl, and I plan on marrying her.

The end!

** Stupid ending right? sorry about that...:/ please comment, even if you didn't like it, because I enjoy comments. Watch out for my new story:)**


End file.
